1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting and more specifically to a field dressing apparatus and system, which includes tools for field dressing animals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
By some estimates, there are approximately 11,000,000 deer hunters in the U.S., who annually contribute $20,000,000,000.00 to the economy, including money spent on hunting accessories carried by major sporting goods distribution outlets. Accessories in this sporting goods market niche include clothes, equipment-cases, camouflage, and generally any equipment used to make hunting easier and more efficient.
Field dressing is the process of removing the internal organs of hunted game. It is a necessary step in preserving meat. Field dressing must be done as soon as possible in order to ensure rapid body heat loss, and prevent bacteria from growing on the surface of the carcass. This is usually done at or near the site where the wild game was killed.
Field dressing an animal can be difficult for one person to perform. In order to field dress an animal, the animal is typically laid on their back with the animal's limbs held away from the animal's body. Positioning and holding the animal in place is physically difficult, and thus it usually takes two hunters to perform this process.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a field dressing apparatus and system, which includes lightweight, easily transportable tools that can be readily carried by a hunter to a field dressing-site; and which can be packaged, mass produced and made available to hunters at retail outlets.